


Bad Things Happen Bingo

by Rangergirl3



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: Bad things happen bingo.aka Bad Things Happen Mostly to Keith.





	Bad Things Happen Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anon: Forced to kneel/bow

“Last chance, Paladin,” Lotor said. “Join me, or die.”

All the times before, Keith had remained silent.

But now...

_He couldn’t help it. He might never get this opportunity again._

“Wow. Went right to the cliche, huh?”

Lotor scowled.

“You don’t seem to be taking this seriously.”

Keith shrugged one shoulder. It was all he could manage. The stasis field around him prevented him from any other movement.

"Kind of hard not to, seeing as how you do plenty of that already."

Lotor's glare intensified. 

"Do you truly desire death, Paladin?"

Keith's words were flat, almost eerily empty of real emotion when he replied. 

"You mean - today? I honestly couldn't tell you. Ask me again tomorrow."

Ezor shifted from one foot to the other.

" _Wow_ ," she said to no one in particular. Then she leaned in, closer to Narti, and whispered, "I _think_ he's being difficult on purpose, but it's hard to tell. What do _you_ think?"

Narti gave Ezor what might have been an annoyed glare. It was difficult to tell, as she rarely had any discernible expression. 

* * *

"It's been _days_ , Paladin," Lotor said. "Far past time for you to realize they are not coming for you."

Keith did his best to ignore the old, familiar pain that the words inflicted. If he focused on it, it very well might kill him, so instead, he deflected the prince's words.

"I thought you guys counted by quintents."

Lotor's smile was all teeth, but no humor. 

"I speak to you in your idiom."

Keith had turned his gaze towards the far wall of the interrogation room. 

"Well, if we're doing _that -_ "

The glare the Red Paladin shot towards Lotor then would have burned a hole through a glacier. 

"- then  _fuck._   _you_."

* * *

Ezor smiled. It wasn't a nice expression. 

"Oh, bad call," she said. "L, what do you think?"

The prince made a curt gesture with one hand.

“Zethrid. If you would.”

Giant fingers wrapped around the back of Keith’s neck and wrenched him backwards, out of the stasis field. 

_Shit._

Keith tried to break free, but Zethrid was easily twice as strong as he was, and she threw him down onto the ground with almost insulting ease.

He managed to get one knee beneath him before Ezor appeared behind him, took hold of his right arm, and twisted it sharply up and behind him. Bones shattered, and a wave of pain so intense that it defied description slammed into him. Keith doubled over, trying to scream, but he couldn't - 

_He couldn’t even breathe._

“Ezor.” Zethrid's tone was annoyed. “You weren’t supposed to break it _yet_.”

Ezor shot her friend a winning smile.

"Whoops," she giggled. "Clumsy me."

Even as she spoke, she tightened her grip on Keith's broken arm. Black spots rose up before his eyes, and he almost didn't notice when Ezor pressed one of her knees into the small of his back. 

 

He _did_ notice it a few moments later, when he tried to get to his feet, and Ezor tightened her grip on his broken arm once more.

Just before blackness enveloped his vision, the last thing Keith saw was Acxa's hand reaching out to grab hold of his good arm, to keep him from hitting the ground. 

The last thing he heard was her annoyed hiss at Ezor. 

"E, he's useless to us like this. Stop-"

The last thought that crossed his mind was that Acxa might have more in common with the other Paladins than he'd first thought.

* * *

_He **was** useless._

_They were never coming back for him._

* * *

When Keith regained consciousness, he was still on his knees. He didn't even have the energy to lift his head. The only thing he could see were Lotor's boots.

...which would mean...that Lotor was now standing...directly in front of him...

_Well, that's just **great**._

Keith almost wished Ezor would twist his broken arm again, just to avoid the inevitable conversation, because if  _that_ was all life had to offer him from now on, Keith figured he might just stay unconscious next time.

_Not that there would be a next time._

Sooner or later, Lotor would grow tired of this game.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved <3 <3 <3


End file.
